Cruel and Unusual
by gracie89
Summary: Another wee!chesters story. It turned out a little angstier than I intended but never mind! Sam 14, Dean 18.


Sam was monumentally pissed. How DARE his father do something so bloody evil? What the hell kind of father was he!

Sam glanced up from the bed where he was brooding as his brother came in to try and calm him down. Like HELL would he calm down!

"Hey Sammy" Dean said casually

"WHAT!"

When Dean looked down, looking slightly hurt Sam instantly felt guilty. He was furious with his Dad, but Dean had done nothing wrong. All he had done was get caught in the crossfire, and to his credit he didn't get involved, (except to make sure that no blows were exchanged). Sam knew Dean hated it when Sam and John fought and tried not to argue around him. But the relationship seemed to have become volatile when Sam hit puberty. Sam was like lithium to John's water as Sam had described it once, (the little geek).

This time, _for once_, Sam was not outraged at the fact he got a dressing down. He_ had_ actually deserved it; he'd had fair warning and knew there would be consequences – even he admitted it. He hadn't however known just what the consequences would be.

Sam, earlier that day had decided to do something really stupid. He had broken one of the rules set by _Lord_ John Winchester; he had gone off without telling anyone where he was going. The fact that it had been some school debate he was desperate to go to – not _cage fighting_ like Dean had actually done once, but somewhere _totally_ safe, was apparently _totally_ irrelevant.

Dean understood though (unlike Sam) that John was only acting this way because he had been terrified Sam had been abducted or something equally awful. Until Dean had remembered Sam talking about the debate, he had shared these feelings.

Luckily for Sam they had not reached the debate until it had ended, so he was saved the embarrassment of his father yelling at him and frog-marching him out of the hall where the event was held. In fact, had Sam not rushed out of the hall like a man on fire, his father probably still would have.

Their father had used journey home to engage in a full on screaming match with Sam, causing Dean to wonder if they would make it home in one piece. The idea of the flipping over down the side of some remote road wasn't an appealing one. Worse still, if they survived that, Sam and John would probably start arguing over whose fault it was. Even if they were hanging upside down over a cliff, they would probably still feel the need to yell at each other.

The punishment once set, was fixed in stone and short of someone having a limb blown off, it was going to be carried out. Cruel and unusual punishments were a Johnny Winchester special. The brothers sometimes wondered where the hell these ideas for punishments came from, 'cos Papa Winchester certainly came out with some blinders. As long as you weren't the one being punished, they could be pretty damn funny. But John saved them for only the most spectacular of screw-ups.

Right now however, Sam wasn't appreciating their fathers 'mad skills' in that department. John had decided that along with the regular _hours_ of endless menial tasks, that his was going to confiscate from Sam every writing instrument he owned, along with every last scrap of paper, for an ENTIRE week. Dean couldn't have cared _less_ if he had been awarded such a penalty, but then they certainly were aimed at the individual, and Sam had been _mortified_.

Sam started yelling that he had to do schoolwork. He was gonna fail his exams. The teachers would throw him out of class. John had simply and calmly told him he was allowed to write in school because he didn't want a social worker sent to their home and that if he didn't want to be punished he shouldn't have gone off without permission.

Sam had then let out a frustrated (and slightly high pitched) growl and went into the bedroom, which thankfully actually was a separate room, slamming the door so hard Dean was afraid it might fly off its hinges.

Great, Dean thought, now it was up to him to settle things down. Shortly after Sam had made his dramatic exit, John had announced he was going to a bar and told Dean not to wait up. What that really meant was that after John was done drowning himself in a bottle of Tequila, Dean would have to go drag him back to the apartment and put him to bed safely. Dean had learned to be careful not to allow his Father too much time to stew, as he became more volatile with each shot and he was pretty volatile to start with. Arriving to get your Dad wasn't bad enough as it was, without finding him taking on the WHOLE bar.

This had happened more than once and the results hadn't been pretty. Last time John had started a bar fight he had been holdings own just fine, even after generous amounts of Whiskey and Tequila, when Dean had shown up and tried to restrain him. In his alcohol induced state he hadn't realised it was Dean and turned around and delivered a vicious punch. Sobering instantly, John realised what he had done. Feeling like the worst father in history for breaking his son's nose, they made a quick exit and never spoke of it again after John fixed up Deans face.

When Sam enquired as to what the hell happened to him, Dean had joked that he'd had a very cheap nose job 'cos he wanted just the _prettiest little Winchester_ he could. The ensuing playful verbal sparring match had successfully distracted Sam from the injury.

So before he tackled the oldest Winchester he decided that cheering up Sam was number one on the agenda.

"Y'know this isn't really that ba…"

"Yes it freakin' is!" Sam shouted. "You might think no school work for a week is great, but I don't!"

Dean could his little brother was dangerously close to crying.

"Actually I was going to say at least you got to go to the debate, I just _know_ you rocked the place. No ones better 'en my Sammy."

"Oh. Really? Thanks." Came Sam's quiet response, sounding very surprised at his big brother's declaration that was made with obvious pride and confidence. Not only that, but Dean saw Sam's whole face light up.

Dean just nodded enjoying the smile that Sam couldn't stop from taking over his whole.

"Yeah, I suppose it was pretty cool." Sam reflected. The fourteen year olds idea may have been a little weird, but as long as Sam was happy, he could be as weird as he liked.

"Anyway, that punishment isn't that bad. I'm sure we can figure out someway for me to smuggle you in some paper."

"Thanks Dean, sorry I was being such a brat."

"I know, jerk."

"Whatever, bitch."

Both boys laughed.

"You know you should consider yourself lucky. You remember that time Dad caught me smoking that dope that he got STRICTLY for cheap pain relief in case of emergency, now that really was punishment of the century, I swear to God that man has no shame!"

"Oh yeah! You never did tell what he did."

"Oh God" Dean started as he struggled against the laughter bubbling out of his chest. "Thinking back on it, was freakin' hilarious! It is actually impossible to embarrass our Dad, I swear to God. I have never been so mortified in my life! Its safe to say I will NEVER do drugs again"

Trying to recover for the explosion of laughter he explained through his gasps,

"Dad didn't do anything that night and I thought I'd gotten away with it. Next day at school half way through my first lesson we hear a boom box playing 'I'm every woman' playing full blast in the corridor. At first I was like what the hell, when _John Winchester_, hunter extraordinaire waltz's into the classroom wearing bright pink and I mean like NEON pink. He was singing along at the top of his lungs, and oh God… dancing! He yells to me, 'I played, your favourite song just for you! Come on son lets dance!' Then grabs me and yanks me outta the classroom still _screaming_ the lyrics. We left two days later thank GOD! Everyone knew and he made me go back there the last two days as well the bastard"

"No. Way."

"YES WAY!"

Sam finally exploded with laughter. That was the funniest thing he'd ever heard and Dean was actually telling the truth. They were crying with laughter for the rest of the night.

John Winchester had no shame.

A/N: I know the ending seem a little far fetched, but that is based on something that actually happened at my college and it was bloody hilarious!


End file.
